1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a removal device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the present invention, a removal device includes a scraping member extending in a crossing direction that crosses a movement direction in which a cleaning object moves, the scraping member scraping waste off a surface of the cleaning object at a contact portion of the scraping member that is in contact with the surface; and a pair of sealing members disposed on both outer sides of the scraping member in the crossing direction and sealing the both outer sides by contacting the surface, each of the sealing members including a protruding portion that protrudes beyond the contact portion upstream in the movement direction of the cleaning object, the protruding portion having a slit that extends diagonally from an edge of the protruding portion outward in the crossing direction and upstream in the movement direction, the edge facing inward in the crossing direction.